Risas Musicales
by BigDaddyLoud2509
Summary: A veces la decisión es difícil. Liby Loud, la bella hija de Luan y Lincoln se encuentra en un problema emocional. Algo que es difícil para ella. Por más simple que pueda parecer su situación, es complicado cuando desde hace mucho tiempo has sentido una admiración por una persona muy importante para ti. Eso cambió cuando Liby se enamoró de otro chico, formando un conflicto.


**Risas Musicales (Oneshot de Liby Loud)  
**

**Sean bienvenidos a mi primer oneshot como escritor de fics del fandom de TLH. Ahora sin más preámbulos BDL les presenta el siguiente oneshot sobre Liby Loud que dejará una enseñanza muy importante en sus vidas.**

**Aviso que también es el primer oneshot que realizo de mi universo de hijos del pecado, pronto habrá más, espero les guste mucho.**

Todo empieza una bonita mañana de un día sábado del año 2050. En aquel pueblo de Michigan llamado Royal Woods, un pueblo pacífico y tranquilo, pero no hablamos del pueblo en sí, hablamos de lo que hay encima de él sobre el cielo. Una aeronave que predomina lo alto de la pequeña ciudad, con L de los Loud en ella, perteneciente a Lincoln Loud, el gigante héroe de la Selección Antinatural y fundador del país de Loudland.

Sí, seguro conocemos perfectamente a los 20 hijos del peliblanco, en especial a LJ que se dice que es el heredero del Lincoln padre, pero ésta historia no se trata del chico cabeza de zorrillo, se trata de su hermana Liby Loud, la hermosa y tierna hija de Luan de 15 años que en este momento se encuentra en soledad en su habitación pasando un momento algo difícil para ella como podemos ver.

—Oh, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar con LJ? (El hijo varón de la tía Lily) —Pregunta una melancólica Liby al aire—. Bueno no importa, tengo un problema que esperé siempre contárselo a alguien, ahora que están ustedes conmigo tal vez, deban saberlo.

En segundos Liby se posiciona para continuar su relato, pero sin quitar su cara de preocupación y leve tristeza, por lo que suspira antes de seguir contando.

—¿Alguna vez ustedes no se han sentido atraídos por 2 personas y luego estar indeciso por alguna de las 2? Pues así me siento yo, y no sólo eso, por culpa de ésta indecisión no pude evitar que mi hermano perdiera algo que para él significaba mucho, fue un error que cometí al haber confiado en él, —suspira—. Ahora me arrepiento de ello, y por lo visto no podré estar con ninguno. —Continua Liby con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Al cabo de unos segundo Liby se tranquiliza, y después la chica se prepara para contar una historia.

—Bien, todo fue algo así...

Todo empezó hace unos meses atrás, hasta hace un poco era una chica alegre que contaba chistes agradables y hacía unas bromas que no eran dañinas (Cosas como pintar bigotes a mis hermanos dormidos o cambiar el tarro de azúcar por sal) No me gusta pasarme de la raya, seré una bromista, pero no quiero herir ni física, ni mental, ni sentimental a ninguna persona, aunque mi madre Luan me impulse a hacerlo, yo no soy partícipe de ser como ella, por eso no voy a sus cursos, aunque quisiera decir lo mismo de mi hermano.

Dejando un lado lo que dije de mí, fue un día hace 6 meses cuando mi hermano Lewis empezó a tomar cursos de bromas con mi mamá. Alegre de su avance en la comedia decide contarme sus nuevos conocimientos.

—Jajajaja, Liby ¿A que no adivinas lo que he aprendido con mamá hoy? Jajajaja. —Dijo mi hermano Lewis al llegar a mi habitación.

—¿Qué hicieron hermano? Jeje, estas que te mueres de la risa. —Pregunté yo curiosa mientras también reía un poco.

Lewis para mí es la persona con más gracia que he conocido en mi vida, él era tan gracioso que con solo reírse me hacía reír a mí. De verdad lo que más he admirado de él, es su creatividad a la hora de hacer bromas, no puedo dejar de reírme cuando pienso en ellas, es algo tan inusual, por eso Lewis era para mí una persona importante desde que éramos unos niños.

—Es que jajajajaja, es tan gracioso que jajajaja, no lo puedo contar. —Añadió mi hermano.

—Pero ya Lewis, ¡Escúpelo!

—Bien, bien. Resulta que con los cursos de mamá se me ocurrido una broma tan graciosa y creativa que... jajajajajaja.

—¿¡Enserio!? ¡Tienes que decírmelo! —Me acerqué desesperada y emocionada a Lewis—. ¡Dímelo todo Lewis!

—Hmm... escucha tengo planeado algo... y conozco a la víctima perfecta.

En un silencio algo perturbador, Lewis decide contarme su idea. Debo admitirlo, lo que me contó fue algo completamente loco pero muy divertido y gracioso jeje, lo que hicimos fue esperar unas horas hasta la tarde cuando mamá después de dar el curso con mi hermano, va a su trabajo y luego regresa cansada a la aeronave a dormir sola en la enorme cama matrimonial mientras papá o mis otras mamás aún trabajaban. Es ahí donde Lewis entró en acción y yo lo ayudé un poco.

Más tarde mamá despierta gracias a la graciosa alarma de su despertador, el cual apaga de inmediato al sonar.

—Uff... que buena siesta. —Bostezó mamá al despertar justo antes de ver una sorpresa—. ¿¡Pero qué demo... ¿¡Estoy volando!? ¿¡Que le pasó a la cama!? —Se sorprendió al ver flotar a la cama donde ella estaba.

En ese momento Lewis y yo aparecimos riéndonos a más no poder por la broma que le hicimos a mamá.

—Jajajajaja, caíste mamá, es una broma. —Dije yo.

—Una broma muy creativa que nunca que pensaste que haríamos. Jajajaja. —Continuó mi hermano riendo a carcajadas—. Esto es lo que yo llamo una madre en posiciones elevadas ¿Cómo la ves?

—Ohh, vaya, esto... es graciosamente inesperado y vergonzoso. —Se sonrojó mamá—. Pero también estoy orgullosas de ambos en especial de ti Lewis, algo como esto debió venir de una idea tuya, de verdad nunca pensé que la cama volaría así de la nada ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Fácil mamá, con los nuevos hilos de acero tan resistentes y tan delgados que son casi invisibles. Los tomamos del laboratorio de Leonard y Lila, (los hijos de la tía Lisa), luego los atamos a las partes superiores de las paredes y con un gato súper fuerte, (Que tomamos del minitaller de Luther, el hijo varón de la tía Lana), levantamos la cama sin que te dieras cuenta para así atarlos a la misma y luego a las paredes, en realidad estás colgando allá arriba, pero como los hilos no se ven muy bien pareciera que estás volando. —Explicó Lewis.

Básicamente ese fue el plan de mi hermano, cuando me lo dijo yo quedé totalmente asombrada, y ahora mamá puso la misma cara de impresión que yo al saber de todo esto.

—Hijo... De verdad me enorgulleces mucho, representas el nombre de Luan Loud por todas partes, sigue así y serás hasta mejor que yo, tienes mucho potencial. —Respondió mi mamá con una gran y hermosa sonrisa—. Ahora ¿Alguno sabe cómo bajarme de aquí?

—Ehh, pues yo... —Se pone la mano detrás de la cabeza señalando que no sabía nada.

—¡Corre! —Grité de nervios cuando mamá preguntó lo último poniendo cara de molestia y junto con Lewis corrimos de la habitación.

—¡Lewis y Liby Loud! —Gritó enojada mamá cuando la dejamos flotando en su cama.

Fue un momento lleno de adrenalina y diversión, un momento que nunca olvidaré, como los otros que he pasado con mi hermano. Cada momento con él lo vivo como si fuera el último, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta que todo éste tiempo he sentido más que admiración por Lewis, algo que aún no entendía.

—Jeje, pobre mamá. La dejamos volando. —Comentó Lewis luego de que ambos volvimos a la habitación—. Nos salimos con la nuestra ¡Chócala Liby!

—¡Sí! —choqué la mano de mi hermano—. Pero seguro que cuando llegue papá la bajará de ahí. —Respondí tranquila creyendo que eso pasaría.

Fue un momento extrañamente lindo para mí, pero hay algo que siempre intenté contarle a Lewis, algo sobre mis sentimientos, pero no he tenido el valor para hacerlo, siempre termino por avergonzarme y sonrojándome, hasta que en ese instante quise decirlo de una vez.

—Lewis, quiero decirte algo. —Dije mientras me sonrojé y junté un poco mis manos, pero no pude hablar.

—¿Estás bien Liby? Es que te veo un poco... ¿Roja? —Reaccionó mi hermanito sonrojándose al igual que yo.

—Es que yo... —me tomo el brazo derecho con el izquierdo.

—De-después me lo dices Liby, es que... —se quedó pensando en algo y luego contestó—. Debo hacer algo con Lee , (El hijo varón de la tía Lucy) —abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Nos vemos hermanita. —Cerró la puerta.

Después de que pasaran los meses me doy cuenta ahora que Lewis en esa situación sentía lo mismo que yo, pero en ese momento no lo sabía ya que en vez de eso sólo me insultaba a mí misma mientras golpeaba la pared por no poder declararle a Lewis.

—¡Soy una tonta! ¡De verdad soy una tonta! —Dije mientras golpeaba una pared con una fuerza moderada—. ¿¡Que tan difícil es decir "Me gustas"!?

Y más o menos duré como 30 minutos entre insultarme y golpear la pared hasta que decidí tomar aire, exhalar y salir de la habitación con una cara de fracasada.

Tuve que pensar en cosas bonitas sobre Lewis, en mi mente decía cosas como: "Esa hermosa sonrisa que nunca dejará de brillar", "Ese gracioso cabello afro que siempre permanecerá". Y finalmente logré animarme diciéndome a mi misma, "Tranquila, habrá una próxima vez", admitiendo que estaba completamente enamorada de Lewis y que nunca podría sacármelo de la cabeza, era un chico que se dedicaría a hacerte reír hasta la muerte, "¿Cómo no amarlo?" fue mi último pensamiento bello sobre él. Hasta que hubo un silencio armonioso que fue interrumpido por el sonido de las cuerdas de un instrumento musical tocando una melodía bastante triste.

—¿Eh? ¿De dónde vendrá eso? —Me pregunté a mí misma.

Entonces por la curiosidad decidí seguir el sonido, me llevó justo hasta la entrada de la habitación de mis hermanos Lance y Layla, observando que sentado en el suelo junto a una pared estaba un lindo muchacho joven con una cabellera larga, tocando un bajo a un ritmo bastante triste y a juzgar por su rostro de derrotista estaba pasando por una crisis. Era mi hermano Lance.

—¿Lance? ¿Lance? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunté temerosa y acercándome muy lentamente hacia mi hermano.

—Liby lárgate, no tengo tiempo para una de tus bromas. —Respondió Lance sin ánimos usando su típico acento británico, pero también sin interrumpir su triste melodía.

Debo admitir que su respuesta tan fea me hizo enojar un poco por dentro, pero en realidad mi intención era la de ayudarlo, así que ignoré lo que dijo y me agaché junto a él y coloqué mi mano en su bajo para que Lance parara de tocar esa música tan melancólica.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Liby? —Preguntó con mala cara mi hermano Lance.

—Sólo intento ayudarte Lance. Esto no es una broma. —Respondí yo.

—¿Ayudarme? Pero si estoy perfectamente bien, ¿Podrías irte de una vez?

—No es cierto Lance, yo sé que la música que tocas refleja tus sentimientos, con ritmos tan decepcionantes como el que tocaste recién indican que estás mal.

Sí, ese conocimiento lo obtuve de observaciones que hice yo días antes donde llegué a esa conclusión que dejó sorprendido a Lance. No le cambié mucho el ánimo por esto, pero le quité esa cara de fracaso.

—¡Guau! Para no ser hija de Luna conoces bien el rollo de la música.

—Bueno, ¿Ahora si me contarás por qué estás tan triste?

—Es que yo... me encuentro en una situación bastante opaca y oscura, no estoy viviendo mi mejor momento... lo arruiné todo y ahora Layla no quiere ni verme la cara.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? Anda, hazlo por tu hermanita. —Dije mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de mi hermano.

—Está bien te lo diré, pero por favor no toques mi cabello, —apartó mi brazo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojó—. Es que me siento extraño así.

—¡Ups! Lo siento mucho. —Me avergoncé un poco.

—Escucha, hay algo que estuvimos ocultando Layla y yo durante un tiempo.

—¿Sí?

—Nosotros... estuvimos en una relación hasta unos días.

—¿¡Qué!? —Me sorprendí demasiado al escuchar eso.

—Shh, haz silencio, —Me tapó la boca con su mano—. ella te puede oír.

—Ok. —Respondí susurrando cuando me quitó la mano—. ¿Pero cómo estuvieron en una relación? ¿Le gustabas a Layla o ella te gustaba? —Pregunté algo sorprendida.

—Ambas cosas Liby. —Contestó inclinando la cabeza—. Los dos disfrutamos nuestro momento haciendo música, pero durante todos estos años descubrimos que lo que más nos importaba aparte de la música éramos nosotros mismos. Entonces en secreto fuimos... algo así como novios, fue bonito mientras duró.

—Oh, Lance, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que se separaran?

—¿Recuerdas el concurso de talentos musicales de hace unos días?

—Oh, claro, se les veía emocionados con ese concurso.

—Si pues no fue así... Layla y yo intentamos hacer un dúo de cantantes, pero en el momento en que pisamos el escenario con toda esa gente mirándonos... me puse muy nervioso, Layla comenzó a cantar su parte, pero yo... me petrifiqué y no pude ni hablar, sólo hui de allí como un cobarde abandonando a Layla, al final nuestro dúo fue un fracaso y nos rechazaron.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—Cuando llegué a casa mamá me regañó y Layla se enojó tanto que rompió conmigo y me sacó de la habitación, y desde ahora vivo en el sótano, de vez en cuando vengo aquí a lamentarme con música triste tocando mi bajo. Todo gracias a mi miedo escénico que no sabía que tenía. —Contó mi hermano lamentándose.

—Oh... Lance, pero ¿Estás seguro de que tienes miedo escénico?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces ¿Por qué has estado tocando el bajo frente a mí todo éste tiempo mientras contabas tu problema? —Dije observando lo que estuvo haciendo Lance.

—¿Qué?

Sin darse cuenta cuando contaba su triste historia, Lance involuntariamente comenzó a tocar su bajo, pero aún seguía con el ritmo triste y degradante.

—¿Así que estuve tocando el bajo frente a ti todo éste tiempo? Asombroso. —Comentó Lance impresionado por su acción.

—Al parecer, si te concentraste en otra cosa y no en quién te está mirando podrás tocar música y hasta cantar sin tener miedo escénico.

—Pero Liby, cantar es más complicado para mí en público.

—Lo sé Lance, por eso primero practicarás tu ritmo a ver si se te pasa.

—Está bien Liby, vamos acompáñame. —Se levantó Lance y luego yo hice lo mismo.

Aún preocupado por su situación, mi hermano me guio hasta el sótano, ahora estaba dispuesto a tocar un ritmo alegre.

—Bien Lance, trata de pensar en algo y comienza a tocar. —Le aconsejé.

—De acuerdo.

Ya listos, Lance comienza a tocar el bajo mientras piensa en algo, pero el ritmo continuaba siendo deprimente.

—No, no, Lance detente. —Insistí yo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo hacerlo! —Respondió mi hermano furioso.

—¡Hey, hey, cálmate! Tal vez sólo necesites cambiar el bajo por una guitarra que es más alegre. —Dije consolándolo.

—Ah claro, lo había olvidado. Sí, tal vez tengas razón. —Contestó Lance con más tranquilidad.

Un par de minutos después, Lance ya había cambiado su bajo por una guitarra eléctrica.

—¡Vamos Lance! Sé que tú puedes, sólo ten confianza de ti mismo.

—Gracias hermanita, lo tomaré en cuenta, —suspira—. Aquí vamos.

En su segundo intento Lance tocó una melodía muy extraña, ya no era triste, pero no se expresaba nada, se escuchaba algo regular, pero sin emociones.

—Lance, para un momento.

—¿Ahora qué? —paró de tocar—. ¿Lo hice triste otra vez? —Dijo preocupado.

—Hmm... ni fu ni fa. Regular, se siente que no hay emociones, le falta sentimientos.

—¡No puede ser! —Comentó Lance decepcionado de lo que hizo—. ¡Soy una vergüenza para ser el hijo de Luna! ¡Jamás podré ser como ella! ¡Soy un fracasado Liby!

Tal vez fui muy sincera con él, el pobre estaba que iba llorar, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por lloviznas hasta que empeoró a llover a cántaros.

—No Lance, por favor no te pongas así, más bien mejoraste. Escúchame por favor.

Traté de consolarlo, al escuchar que mejoró un poco paró de llorar y me prestó atención.

—Sólo necesitas pensar el algo divertido, no veo la dificultad en eso. —Le sugerí yo.

—Es que después de lo que pasé, pensar en algo feliz es difícil. —Me contestó Lance aún con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

En ese momento se me prendió el foco, y está vez esperaba que funcionara.

—Tengo una idea Lance, espérame aquí. —Me fui del sótano dejando una sonrisa que confundió a mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

Regresé minutos después con una tarta en la mano.

—Ehm, Liby te lo agradezco, pero no tengo hambre. —Mencionó Lance.

—No, tontito, no es para comer jeje, observa.

Con la tarta en mis manos y con la atención de Lance hacia mí, arrojo el pastel a mi rostro, cubriéndome toda la cara de crema de vainilla muy deliciosa.

—Pero, pero... rayos. —Mencionó Lance aguantando un poco la risa—. ¿Por qué... jajajajaja hiciste eso?

—Justamente para que te rieras jajaja —Respondí yo entre risas mientras me limpiaba la cara—. Ahora intenta de nuevo esa melodía.

—Ok, lo haré. Estoy listo jejeje.

—¡Deslúmbrame!

Confiando en que hacer reír a mi hermano lograría que agarrara confianza y felicidad, para luego tocar un ritmo fantástico y alegre, digno de una música de Rock and Roll. Sabía que él podría hacerlo.

—¡Lo hiciste Lance! —Grité de la emoción y felicidad.

—¿Lo hice? ¡Lo hice! —Celebró mi hermano con mucha alegría.

—¡Sabía que podías hacerlo Lance! —Involuntariamente le di un abrazo a mi hermano que lo tomó por sorpresa.

No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando abracé a Lance de esa forma, fue algo incómodo, tanto para él como para mí.

—¿Liby? —Preguntó Lance algo sonrojado.

—Yo... —Me separé lentamente de él sonrojada—. Lo siento, supongo que eso fue incómodo.

—No... para nada, de hecho, quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a encontrar mi ritmo. Toma. —De su bolsillo sacó una pequeña rosa y luego se arrodilló frente a mí para entregarla—. Esto es para ti.

Les juro por mi vida que cuando Lance me enseñó la rosa me llené de nervios, muchos pensamientos y emociones en la cabeza. Primero trataba de decirle a Lewis hace mucho tiempo que él me gustaba, y ahora después de ese momento ayudando a Lance y el incómodo abrazo, empecé a sentir algo por él, no podía ser grosera así que tenía que aceptar la rosa.

Pero justo cuando toqué esa rosa, un chorro de agua salió del centro de ella y empapó mi cara por completo, mientras tanto Lance se reía, pero no de manera burlona sino por felicidad.

—Jajaja, caíste Liby. —Dijo Lance entre pequeñas risas.

—Vaya, no pensé que esto pasaría. —Respondí con una sonrisa a pesar de lo mojada que estaba.

—Yo sí, por eso te traigo esto. —Sacó de un gabinete una toalla que posteriormente me la entregó—. Es para que te seques.

—Oh, Lance, te lo agradezco mucho. —Contesté agradecida por la inesperada acción de mi hermano que me sorprendió un poco.

Mientras me secaba, empecé a reflexionar sobre Lance. No solía pasar mucho tiempo con él, antes creía que era sólo otra estrellita de Rock como la tía Luna, pero me equivoqué al verlo más de cerca, en realidad resultó ser un chico muy lindo, adorable y caballeroso, con un lado gracioso y que a veces tenía sus problemas.

Finalmente, después de secarme le devolví la toalla a Lance. Él mientras tanto estaba tratando de componer una canción.

—Te felicito Lance, descubrí que tienes un lado diferente del tuyo que no conocía. —Le mencioné a Lance.

—Ni yo... espera un momento, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Comentó curioso mi hermano.

—¿Qué tienes un lado diferente del tuyo?

—¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Encontré lo que he estado buscando!

—¿Qué cosa Lance?

—Me has dado una idea para improvisar una canción. —Explicó mientras tomaba su guitarra para tocar música—. Ayúdame Liby, necesito tu apoyo para ver si me sale bien.

—Está bien Lance, te apoyo. ¡Tú puedes!

—Bien, —suspiró—. Aquí voy.

Fui la animadora de Lance durante ese momento, y él empezó a cantar una canción sumamente espectacular que... es mejor que la escuchen ustedes.

_**Always fine lines between us  
They say not days, don't mean much  
Cause an anchor in the sand, what we did  
But my ships have sailed and I'm here to tell that  
I don't mean like the others  
And I...**_

—¡Dale duro Lance!

_**I keep searching and I can't seem to find what I'm wanting  
It's changing all the time and if you noticed a different side of mine  
Then I've found what I've been looking for  
Found what I've been looking for  
Found what I've been looking for  
Found what I've been looking for**_

—¡Sigue Lance! ¡Continúa!

_**I've been running round, running round, running round**_

_**Now I'm done now, done now, done now**_

_**Scared the magic might fade away**_

—¡Vamos Lance! ¡Una vez más!

_**And I keep searching and I can't seem to find what I'm wanting  
It's changing all the time and if you noticed a different side of mine  
Then I've found what I've been looking for  
Found what I've been looking for**_

**PD: La letra es de la canción "Found what I've been looking for" de Tom Grennan.**

La canción al final me dejó boquiabierta, fue impresionante, jamás había oído algo como eso. Estaba claro que mi hermano Lance tenía mucho talento, un don sorprendente.

—¿Y qué tal lo hice? ¿Te gusta la canción?

—¡Me encanta Lance! ¡Eres maravilloso!

—Sí pues, eres la primera que se da cuenta. —Dijo Lance algo melancólico y pensativo mientras guardaba su guitarra—. Te lo agradezco mucho Liby, pero ya es tarde, debemos dormir.

—Espera... ¿Dónde vas a dormir si Layla te sacó de la habitación?

—Aquí en el suelo.

Dios cuando escuché esa respuesta sentí mucha lástima por mi hermano y quise ayudarlo proponiendo algo.

—No Lance, no tienes por qué dormir aquí con las ratas. Te invito a que duermas con Lewis y conmigo.

—¿¡De verdad!? Oh, Liby ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

—No, no te molestes en hacerlo, empaca tus cosas, yo te espero allá. —Dije con una sonrisa.

Sólo había un problemilla con eso de invitarlo y era que Lewis no estaba de acuerdo.

—No, claro que no, Lance no puede venir. —Contestó Lewis algo enfadado luego de que le fui a preguntar.

—¡Ay! Lewis, el pobre no está en su mejor momento y quiero ayudarlo.

—Pues yo seguiré diciendo que no.

—Por favor Lewis, hazlo por tu hermanita. —Le supliqué poniendo una carita adorable que él no pudo soportar ver.

—Arrrgh, está bien Lance puede dormir con nosotros. —Contestó de mala gana.

—¡Eres el mejor hermano Lewis! —Respondí alegremente abrazando a mi hermano bromista.

En ese momento Lance llega a la habitación con sus cosas en la mano.

—Buenas noches chicos, ya estoy aquí. —Saludó Lance—. ¿Y en cuál cama voy a dormir?

—Oh, claro, dormirás en la mía, conmigo.

A juzgar por la expresión de amargura en la cara de Lewis al escuchar eso, me pareció creer que se encontraba celoso de Lance.

—¿Contigo? ¿No te sentirás incómoda Liby? —Preguntó Lance un poco avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, ven vamos a dormir. —Le dije yo.

Los tres nos fuimos a dormir, confieso que esa noche estuve tocando un poco a Lance y acariciando su largo y suave cabello luego de que éste se durmiera jeje ¡Qué traviesa fui! Eso explica como dormí tan cómodamente esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Lance se levantó conmigo con una sonrisa alegre que juro que no se la quitaba nadie.

—¡Buenos días chicos! Espero que no haya sido de mucha molestia anoche. —Dijo Lance feliz.

—No, no te preocupes Lance. —Le respondí yo.

—Sí, no te preocupes Lance. —Le dijo Lewis de mala gana sólo por seguirme la corriente.

—¡Gracias chicos! —Agradeció Lance con un apretón de manos a ambos—. Y Liby... gracias por descubrir que no soy un fracasado.

—No, tú mismo lo descubriste. —Le contesté con una sonrisa.

—Claro. —Sonrió antes de irse.

Cuando Lance salió de la habitación, a Lewis se le prendió la bombilla.

—Oh, Liby necesito decirte algo. —Me contó Lewis levantándose de la cama—. Ven al sótano hoy, te tengo una sorpresa.

En ese momento de nuevo me ilusioné con Lewis con cosas como "¿Se declarará ante mí?" o "¿Pasaremos otro momento juntos?". Era normal, él me seguía gustando, aunque con lo que pasó con Lance era difícil concentrarme, el punto es que ante esa pregunta lo miré con cara de tonta hasta que respondí.

—Claro. —Dije afirmando con la cabeza nerviosa.

—Genial, te veo en una hora.

1 hora más tarde me encontré en el sótano, por un segundo pensé que estaba sola, hasta que Lewis me tomó de la mano y ambos nos escondimos.

—¿Qué es esto hermano? —Susurré a Lewis.

—Es una broma, la mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, observa. —Señaló mi hermano al techo con su mano.

Vi que Lewis había puesto una trampa en el techo que estaba conectada a la entrada del sótano, con un líquido verde extraño que mojaría a quién la activase.

—Impresionante. —Dije yo.

—Sólo mira quién va a ser la víctima.

Pensé que sería mamá otra vez, o en éste caso papá, pero me asusté mucho cuando vi quien era la verdadera víctima. Cruzó la puerta un lindo chico de cabello largo y suave como lo era mi hermanito Lance.

—¿Alguien ha visto mi guitarra? —Preguntó Lance al cruzar la puerta.

—¡No Lance! ¡Lance! —Traté de advertirle, pero ya era tarde, él activó la trampa.

Una cubeta en el techo se volteó y derramó ese líquido verde en el cabello de Lance, mojándolo todo.

—Lance... —Dije a punta de un leve llanto.

—Jajajaja —Comenzó a reír Lewis.

—Arrgh, Lewis si fuiste tú ya te dije que odio tener el cabello sucio. —Comentó enojado Lance luego de hacer en la trampa.

Pero eso, sólo fue el inicio del desastre, ese líquido no solo fue un simple líquido, porque después de un breve período de tiempo, el hermoso cabello de Lance empezó a caerse a pedazos.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Mi cabello! ¿¡Que me han hecho!? —Añadió mi pobre hermano negativamente sorprendido al atrapar fragmentos de su cabello.

—¡Lance! ¡No es posible Lance! ¿¡Que te hicieron!? —Pregunté llorando al salir de donde estaba escondida y corriendo hacia él—. ¡No Lance!

—¡Jajaja! —Reía con más fuerza Lewis y salió del escondite—. ¡Te ves ridículo Lance! ¡Mira cómo se te cae el pelo!

—¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No me vean! —Se alejó y huyó corriendo a su habitación con su cabeza casi calva.

—¡LAAAAAAANCEEE! —Grité sin cesar llorando en el suelo.

Ver como mi hermano Lance comenzó a perder su lindo y largo cabello hasta quedar calvo, para mí fue tan doloroso como ver a alguien joven envejecer frente a tus ojos hasta morir. Fue un momento muy triste tanto para mí como para Lance, y todo esto sumando que el imbécil de Lewis no paraba de reírse de la situación.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya me imagino como saldrá en la foto del anuario! —Dijo Lewis riendo hasta soltar lágrimas—. ¡Jajajajaja!

—Escúchame bien Lewis, —Me levanté enojada del piso para mirar a los ojos a mi hermano—. ¿¡Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo le tomó Lance para tener el cabello así!? ¡Le tomó años, Lewis! ¡Y años le va a tocar esperar para recuperarlo siendo hombre! —Le expliqué alzando la voz.

—¡Genial! ¡Nos estaremos riendo de él por años! —Respondió Lewis tomándose la situación a broma—. ¡Todo gracias al removedor de cabello que robé del laboratorio de Leonard y Lila!

Mi paciencia tiene un límite y lo que Lewis le hizo a Lance en mi presencia fue algo imperdonable, me enfadé demasiado y supe que mi hermano debía recibir su merecido.

—¡Lewis eres un idiota! —Lo pateé en la entrepierna con mucha fuerza.

—¡AHHHHHHHH! —Aulló de dolor Lewis y cayó al piso.

Mientras Lewis se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y gritaba, yo sólo lo ignoraba e iba abriendo la puerta para irme, pero sin antes decirle una última cosa fuerte.

—Vaya imbécil que resultaste hermano, y pensar que tú me gustaba todo este tiempo. —Le dije furiosa por dentro antes de irme.

—¡No Liby! —Trató de suplicar Lewis aún con el dolor, pero ya era tarde, le cerré la puerta en su cara y lo dejé en el piso.

Después de esa horrible situación, mi pobre Lance quedó afectado y parte de ello también me afectó a mí, ya que el pobre se encerró en su habitación ignorando su conflicto con Layla y de ahí ya no salió más. Permaneció dentro de esa habitación y no dejaba entrar a nadie que no fuera Layla, papá o la tía Luna.

Mientras tanto para la desgracia de Lewis, papá se enteró de lo que ocurrió y enseguida fue a su habitación enojado para castigarle.

—¡Lewis! ¿¡Me puedes explicar lo que hiciste!? —Preguntó enojado papá.

—Yo, yo sólo... fue una simple broma. —Contestó asustado Lewis.

—Existen diferencias entre una broma, y una maldad hijo. Eso no se hace.

—Pero papá yo...

—¡Suficiente! No quiero oír más de esto. No me dejas otra opción, ¡Estás castigado por 6 meses!

—¿¡6 meses!? ¡Eso es demasiado! —Respondió reclamando.

—Lance tiene que esperar como 5 años para recuperar su cabello, yo te doy solo la mitad de uno para reflexionar sobre lo que hiciste.

—Pero...

—¡Silencio! Ahora te mudarás al sótano y no saldrás de allí por 6 meses con la excepción de ir a la escuela. Ya no estarás más en la habitación con Liby.

—¿Pero ahí no está Lance?

—Ahora Lance estará en su habitación así que ve rápido.

—Pero...

—¡Basta de peros! ¡Al sótano Lewis! —Gritó con furia papá asustando a mi hermano.

Lewis al final obedeció la orden de papá y aguantó su castigo por éstos últimos 6 meses, cosa que se merecía sin duda. Pero para mí, éstos 6 meses fueron los más tristes y dolorosos, ya que los dos chicos con quién pasaba más tiempo, uno era un tonto idiota que lo castigaron a medio año en el sótano y el otro terminó aislándose del mundo exterior, ese es el que de verdad amaba, pero la vida al parecer decidió que tomaría otro rumbo.

—Y Fue así como pasaron los 6 meses en un pestañeo. —Cuenta Liby algo nostálgica—. Lewis no volvió a ser el mismo luego del castigo, ayer regresó a nuestra habitación, pero ahora está callado sin hablarmr. Y en cuanto Lance... —derrama una lágrima—. No lo he vuelto a ver en medio año desde lo que le hizo Lewis.

El silencio es inesperadamente interrumpido cuando alguien toca la puerta y decide pasar de manera calmada.

—Tía Luna... —Dice Liby asombrada al ver a su tía Luna cruzar la puerta.

—Hello sobrina. —Saluda la tía Luna—. Solamente quería pasar por aquí para contactarte, mi hija Layla necesita hablar contigo en su habitación.

—¿Layla? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, sólo quiere hablar contigo.

—Desde luego, hablaré con ella.

Liby acepta la petición, se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Layla y Lance y decide tocarla, en segundos Layla abre.

—Liby, que bueno que llegaste, te necesito más que nunca. —Menciona Layla con urgencia.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas Layla? —Pregunta Liby.

—Es sobre Lance, lleva medio año triste y sin ánimos de hacer algo, no lo soporto es horrible y aquí la única persona que conozco que puede acabar con su depresión eres tú Liby. —Explica una Layla poco tolerante.

—Pero Layla, llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a Lance, ¿Enserio crees que esto va a funcionar? —Pregunta Liby preocupada.

—¡Debe funcionar Liby! Estoy hasta aquí, —señala su frente con su pulso temblando—. De escuchar a Lance llorar. Por lo menos haz el intento de alegrarlo.

—Bu-bu-bueno, lo intentaré. —Tartamudea Liby nerviosa.

—Te deseo suerte Liby. — Dice por último Layla al salir de la habitación.

Con Layla afuera, la hija de Luan logra ver a alguien en una cama llorando mientras se oculta con una sábana. La temerosa Liby intenta tocarlo, pero se asusta al ver que se movió, revelando a un triste Lance con un cabello largo y liso.

—¿Lance? ¡Tu cabello! ¡Es largo otra vez!

—¿Qué haces aquí Liby? —Dice Lance entre sollozos— Y no, esto no es mi cabello, —señala su cabeza— Ésta es solo una peluca que me regaló Lawrence, el hijo varón de la tía Lola, la uso sólo para ocultar mi vergüenza, pero no puedo evitar sentirme deprimido. Ese cabello era parte de mi identidad.

—Oh, ya lo entiendo. —Reflexiona Liby preocupada—. ¿Acaso podrías mostrarme como es tu cabello real?

—¡Dime que es una broma! Es Horrible, no querrás verlo.

—¡Por favor Lance no seas pesimista, estoy casi segura de que te ves bien! —Dice Liby alzando la voz harta del pesimismo de Lance.

—¡No es cierto Liby! Debajo de ésta peluca soy un monstruo. —Se levanta de la cama frente a Liby.

—No, claro que no lo eres Lance, por favor quítate la peluca.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. —Se da media vuelta.

—Por favor Lance, —vuelve a insistir con su amabilidad y Lance voltea para mirarla—. Hazlo por tu hermanita.

Lance cae de nuevo en la persistencia de Liby, y se siente culpable por ello.

—Esto es increíble, lo que hace uno por sus hermanas. —Responde acercándose a Liby al mismo tiempo que se quita la peluca.

Ya con su cabello real al revelado a la luz, Liby puede apreciar cómo le ha crecido el pelo a Lance luego de 6 meses

—Por favor no me mires, sé que soy espantoso. —Insiste Lance lamentándose.

—Pero Lance te ves muy lindo. —Dice Liby tocando la parte inferior del corto cabello de Lance y contemplándolo.

—Mientes, se honesta por favor.

—Te pareces un poco a la tía Luna, pero en ti se te ve mejor, junto con esos lindos ojos.

—¿Hablas enserio? —Reacciona Lance sorprendido con los cumplidos de Liby—. Pero no soy como antes, con mi largo cabello. —Añadió con desconfianza.

—Lance ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

—¿Qué verdad Liby? ¿Qué me veo horrible?

Liby queda pensante y temerosa por unos segundos en la conversación, hasta que dentro de ella alzo la voz y respondió.

—¡Tú me gustas! Me gustas mucho. —Dice Liby demostrando sus sentimientos hacia Lance—. No me importa si tienes el cabello largo o corto, yo te amo por quien eres, eres un chico muy lindo, amigable y con una linda voz de acento británico, y no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te vi aquel día, te extrañé mucho.

Ante esta declaración de amor Lance se siente sorprendido, ya que dentro de él siente algo también y con lo que le dijo Liby se armó de valor para responder.

—Yo, pensaba que era el único. —Responde Lance con franqueza mirando a los ojos a Liby—. Desde aquel día en que decidiste ayudarme, no he sido capaz de olvidarte, también te extrañé y la razón de porque me ocultaba aquí era porque tenía miedo de que me vieras así. Yo de verdad te amo Liby, y me da miedo perderte como me pasó con Layla.

—Si Layla te amara, no te hubiera abandonado, pero conmigo siempre estarás a mi lado. —Mira a Lance a los ojos—. Sin importa lo que el mundo diga de nosotros, nada nos va a detener.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso... mi payasita.

En el ambiente se siente la tranquilidad y la calma después de la tormenta, luego de las declaraciones, Lance y Liby se acercaron al uno al otro lentamente hasta estar a pocos centímetros entre sí. El lugar nuevamente se vuelve silencioso y sin darse cuenta, ambos chicos estaban disfrutando de un lindo y apasionado largo beso entre los 2, un primer beso que nunca olvidarán.

Por otro lado, Lincoln junto con Luna y Luan estaban espiando el momento romántico entre sus hijos.

—Hacen una linda pareja. —Comenta Lincoln—. ¿No es cierto chicas?

—En lo absoluto cariño. Ya era hora de que Liby se buscara un chico —Opina Luan.

—Desde luego, se ven lindos los 2, en especial Lance con su cabello corto jeje, se parece a mí —Menciona Luna.

Y mientras los padres se encontraban contemplando esa hermosa escena. Layla se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto escucha una música y una voz cerca de la habitación de Lewis y Liby.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Pregunta Layla, pero nadie le responde así que irrumpe silenciosamente en la habitación.

Al entrar se encuentra con su hermano Lewis tocando una guitarra y cantando una canción, pero sin darse cuenta que su hermana la espiaba.

_**And oh my love my love**_

_**We got years and years of fighting over nothing**_

_**Help me lay these weapons down**_

_**Oh my love my love**_

_**We got years and years of fighting over nothing**_

_**Pray that you will let us drown**_

_**Pray that you will let us drown**_

_**Pray that you will let us drown**_

**PD: Ésta es la letra de la canción "Drown" de Kovic.**

Layla después de escuchar cantar y tocar la guitarra lo suficiente a Lewis, esta entra en la habitación y lo sorprende.

—Cantas muy bien Lewis. —Dice Layla

—¡AHHHH! —Grita del susto Lewis y casi se le cae la guitarra—. Tranquila, no escuchaste nada.

—También tocas muy bien la guitarra. —Se sienta junto al chico en su cama—. ¿Desde cuándo has estado haciendo esto Lewis?

Lewis tuvo que suspirar y tomarse un tiempo para darse cuenta que no había escapatoria y que Layla lo descubrió así que confiesa.

—Fue durante el castigo de 6 meses, Lance olvidó una de sus guitarras en el sótano y como me aburría como una ostra porque no podía salir de allí, me apeteció matar el tiempo tocando la guitarra y posteriormente cantar, fue tanto el tiempo que ya se me volvió costumbre mía ¿Quién lo diría? Esto es algo impropio de mí. —Explica Lewis nervioso.

—No, no es algo impropio hermano, se nota que tienes mucho talento, y sé cómo mejorarlo, escucha...

Layla cuidadosamente susurra en el oído de Lewis unas palabras que cautivaron un poco al joven y lo dejaron sin habla. Posteriormente la chica encapuchada procede a salir de la habitación diciendo unas palabras.

—Nos vemos luego Lewis, ya sabes que hacer. —Cierra la puerta.

Y mientras tanto Lewis quedó pensativo sobre eso.

—¡Guau! Layla. Eso fue tan... ¡Guau!

Horas más tarde, en la noche Liby ahora feliz de saber que Lance estará para ella y viceversa, se dedica a dormir, pero se da cuenta cuando en su habitación su hermano Lewis está tomando sus cosas.

—¿Lewis? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —Pregunta curiosa una Liby algo soñolienta.

—Mudarme de habitación. —Responde el chico comediante a punto de salir del lugar con sus cosas.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero adonde irás? —Trata de levantarse de la cama para detenerlo.

—No te preocupes, alguien vendrá a reemplazarme, me seguirás viendo sólo que no en ésta habitación. —Añade Lewis y Liby se calma.

—Oh, entiendo. —Liby se pone un poco triste.

—Gracias por tu comprensión. —Finalmente sale de la habitación.

De un momento a otro al irse Lewis y dejar a Liby sola, alguien toca puerta.

—¿Lewis? —Pregunta Liby abriendo la puerta y llevándose una gran sorpresa—. ¡Lance!

—Hola Liby. —Saluda Lance con suma felicidad—. Intercambié de cuarto con Lewis, ahora dormiré contigo a partir de ahora.

—Eso... eso es... ¡Maravilloso Lancy! —De la felicidad salta para dar un gran beso a Lance y éste con gusto lo corresponde.

A partir de ahora la pequeña Liby empezaría su nueva vida junto con el hombre que más ama a su lado: El joven Lance Loud.

Por otro lado, Lewis también hace lo mismo, la vida le ha dado una oportunidad nueva ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez hasta Layla lo aprecie mejor de lo que hizo con Lance.

_**FIN**_

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado éste oneshot, la verdad me tomó tempo y trabajo hacerlo, así también como esfuerzo así ojalá lo hayan apreciado. Más vale haber descubierto la enseñanza o moraleja de ésta historia. Yo soy BigDaddyLoud y nos vemos en otro posible oneshot como éste, gracias por su comprensión.**


End file.
